Anti-skid studs for vehicle tires are largely based on the principle of a spike projecting out from the tire and being made up of a thin hard-metal stud, 2-3 mm in diameter, which is surrounded in a varying manner by metal or plastic or by a combination of the two. All of them have the disadvantage that the small hard-metal tip subjects the road to a relatively high surface pressure, which wears an ice-free road, and that, on the other hand, its grip is very poor on a thin so-called black ice surface, which the tip of the stud cannot penetrate. As a result, a stud, rounded by wear, will skate on the ice surface, with a friction coefficient even lower than that of rubber.
An anti-skid stud according to the present invention reduces the disadvantages referred to above, and it is based on a solution the characteristics of which are given in the patent description and the patent claims.